


Orthean Envoy

by obothyourhouses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obothyourhouses/pseuds/obothyourhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre are best friends and they decide to play a prank on the spaceship guard, Javert<br/>For  primeideal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orthean Envoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> I made Feuilly and Ferre brothers and i kind of grouped the Thenardier children with Enjolras as his siblings. No one else proofread this other than me and microsoft spell check. They are on a space ship (kind of like star trek or Across the Universe) and the Neguborgs are a sort of lizard people with fangs and spikes on their back and the Raevaw are a sort of fish people with smooth light blue skin with dark blue speckles and have a sparkle sheen to them.

Laughter rung throughout the halls of the ship.  
Enjolras and Combeferre ran from their latest prank, involving a toilet and shaving cream, as fast as they could, in hope that Javert, the ship guard, didn’t catch them this time.   
The passengers on the Orthean Envoy moved quickly out of the way for the two teens as they raced each other back to the safety of Combeferre’s room. Blurs of greens of the scales of the Neguborgs and blues of the silky skin of the Raevaw were what the boys saw just as they turned the corner into Combeferre’s quarters.   
Shoved up against the door, the boys fell to the floor, howling with laughter.  
“What even was the point of that?” Combeferre asked in between fits of laughter  
“The look on Javert’s face” Enjolras answered him “Did you see it when he couldn’t prove it was us?”  
Combeferre nodded and his brother, Feuilly, rolled his eyes  
“You two are going to get in serious trouble one day and I’m not going to be there to bail you out of it.” He reprimanded them.  
Not knowing he was there in the first place, both teens stopped laughing.   
“We didn’t mean anything by it, we just “Combeferre started  
“Just what?” Feuilly closed the book he was reading and slid off his bed  
“We just wanted some fun.” Combeferre spoke in almost a whisper  
“It was my idea, not Ferre’s. If you’re going to yell at anyone, do it to me” Enjolras stood up and confronted Feuilly.  
“Calm down kid, I’m not yelling at anyone. I just want you two to know that you can’t keep doing that.” Feuilly let his anger slide away from him “What did you even do?”  
“We made Javert’s toilet fill with shaving cream.” Enjolras boasted.  
“How even did you manage that?” Feuilly was dumbfounded.  
“I just found the plans of the plumbing and made the pipe that leads to his toilet flow shaving cream instead of water.” Combeferre explained as he stood.   
Combeferre was the tallest of the three; his thick gold hair made him seem three inches taller than that. His best friend, Enjolras, was the shortest and his slight stature made him seem as if you could fit him in your pocket and carry him around. His wildly curly blonde hair gave off the impression that he was simply glowing all the time, the high points of his cheekbones made it seem that he was carved out of some sort of stone. Feuilly was neither tall nor short and neither ugly nor beautiful. If you passed him in the hall, you would not remember him in any detail; just know that you passed someone with a great knowledge of many things.  
“I’m so glad that I have the smartest little brother in the whole world.” Feuilly grabbed Combeferre and pulled him down to rub his knuckles gently into his head. Ferre fidgeted at the unfamiliar contact and laughed some more. “And I’m glad that he has the brainiest little punk for a friend.” Feuilly tugged on a stray curl from Enjolras’ hair.  
All three boys emitted a feeling of love and fondness.  
A knock at the door cut that short.  
Combeferre and Enjolras moved behind Feuilly in fear that their prank had been traced back to them.  
Feuilly opened the door to find a shaving cream smothered Javert standing there. His blue guard uniform was barely visible underneath all the white foam covering him. His gray speckled brown hair and mustache were the only parts on Javert that didn’t have any shaving cream.  
“Where are they?” Javert demanded  
“They’re right here” Feuilly motioned behind him” Been here all morning.”  
“I highly doubt that.” If Javert wasn’t covered in shaving cream then he would have been visibly steaming but now he just looked like a big fluffy ghost.  
“Do you have any proof that they weren’t?” Feuilly asked  
“No, but I will find some.” Javert grumbled and stalked off, probably to go interrogate some other teenager that played any kind of prank on him in the past.  
Feuilly shook his head and shut the door.  
The two boys were shaking with fear behind him.  
“That was, quite possibly, the best prank anyone has ever come up with.” Feuilly laughed and the boys laughed nervously with him.  
There was another knock at the door.  
Feuilly sighed and took the three steps again and pulled the door open.   
“How can I help you now Inspe" Feuilly was cut off by Enjolras’ father bursting into the room  
“Did you do that to Inspector Javert?” his father screamed.  
Enjolras crossed his arms and jut out his hip, putting all of his weight on one leg.  
“And what if I did?” Enjolras taunted “What are you going to do about it?”   
Enjolras’ father grabbed Enjolras by the arm, obviously tight enough to leave bruises, and dragged him out to the cabin and to his own down the hall.   
This cabin was much more elaborate that Combeferre’s one room. It had blue velvet hanging from the fake windows that depicted the galaxy that was most definitely not outside this ship.  
A soggy Javert stood in the middle of the front room.  
“Did you do this?” Enjolras’ father asked once again  
“No” Enjolras tried his best to sound bored “But you look like a right mess.”   
“I know you did this you brat.” Javert walked up to Enjolras to be inches from his face “and I will stop at nothing to prove it. This is the last prank you will play.”   
“I don’t see how you are going to prove something I didn’t do but, all the power to you sir” Enjolras shoved a fake tone of courtesy into the end of his sentence.  
Javert sneered and strutted out of their quarters.  
“Go to your room, you disgrace” Enjolras’ father shoved him harshly in the direction of where he was told to go.  
“I hope you and your corrupt friends have fun being dicks” Enjolras said plainly as he walked away to his room.   
He climbed the stairs, fiddling and fumbling with every switch he could get his hands on.   
When he reached his room, he flopped onto his unnecessarily large bed and thought about his best friend and their fun.   
He was happy to have him, was what he concluded.   
Laughter of his little siblings rung through the quarters and in made Enjolras’ heart warm.


End file.
